The Misadventures of Ino and Sakura
by Kibou
Summary: What discoveries await Sakura and Ino on thier travels through the country? Rated for light swearing. Shoujo ai. Only follows canon until chapter 230.
1. An Old Score

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own the manga, anime, or any other mediums. I do not own the characters, places, or strange theories. The plot is mine, but I don't care if anyone steals it.

* * *

Pink locks of hair rustled on the pillow of one Haruno Sakura as she arose for yet another day of her life. The mechanical motions of her daily routine that brought her mind back from dreamland had been practiced and refined for nearly two decades.

The years were still kind to Sakura, as they are apt to be toward the young and restless, leaving her body was toned but feminine. Stepping outside, Sakura took a breath before starting off toward her job at the Hokage's office. After her first and only chuunin exams, it had been pretty clear that Sakura was not cut out for battle. Granted, she had tried time and time again to make her legs and arms move, but the stress was always too much for her. Although team seven had been disbanded due to the betrayal of the last Uchiha shortly after, Sakura signed on to another team with two new rookies in order to complete the Chuunin exams and as such become suitable for working behind the scenes. Naruto, the third member of Team 7, was so shaken by the events surrounding Sasuke's treason the he nearly surrendered his dream of becoming Hokage. However, Naruto proved to be more resilient then anyone had expected and soon picked back up on his trail to become Hokage.

As for Sakura, her eyes had become too dry to weep anymore. She apologized to Ino, who became a great source of comfort. The two were now truly inseparable friends, although it was hard to tell most of the time. Ino had inherited her family's flower shop. Tsunade-sama, who had given up lying about her age, once remarked how strange it was that such a fiery spirit could produce such gentle and tactful arrangements.

Sakura arrived at work on time, as usual. A new stack of paperwork ranging from statistical analysis to diplomatic treaties was waiting. It all passed through Sakura's practiced hands quickly until she cleared a path to her favorite task: "strategic decisions for the general assignment of shinobi tasks for economic stability", which was a complicated way to say that Sakura read over tasks and decided which ninja teams did what. The Hokage's assistant was supposed review her work and veto bad decisions, but the review only happened on slow days, and even then Sakura had never been veto-ed. She had just started when Shikamaru came to her doorway and gave her his "Why did you drag me away from my chessboard?" look.

"Ino's waiting. You're late,"

"I know I'm late, but I just started this and I don't want to leave in the middle."

"Scared?"

"Kinda."

Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders and walked off. "I don't care if you're late. Just keep me out of it."

* * *

In the heart of the forest surrounding Konoha village stood two shinobi. One stood in a normal ready position, a kunai in her rear hand, her blond hair in a low ponytail. The pink-haired, green-eyed opponent stood, relaxed, reaching for something in her side pouch. The two rivals locked eyes, allowing tension to build. The pace at which they readied themselves would have bored any spectator beyond belief, but no one was stupid enough to watch. This time it really was just the two of them.

Ino moved first, launching straight toward Sakura and bring the kunai toward her neck. Sakura waited until the last second to bury her own kunai into Ino's side, only to find herself staring at a log. What appeared to be Ino came down from a tree and landed behind Sakura, who was turning on her heel to catch up with the new attacker. Ino's fist reached her opponent's head just as Sakura turned, but it was only a copy. Ino stood still, listening...

There!

Ino quickly threw three shuriken toward the sound, only to find that she had set off a trap. An explosion threw her backward into a net. In the short time it took her to cut the net, Sakura had launched three of herself from three different directions, centering on Ino. Right as they were about to reveal the true nature of the supposed florist, they disappeared.

Ino had found her prey.

The real Ino had found the real Sakura hiding on a tree branch and moved in. The two were now on the same branch, facing off. Kneeling, Sakura had chosen to block Ino's kunai with her hand, which was bleeding. The wound had not been in vain, however, as Ino had been forced to catch Sakura's wrist in order to prevent having a fistful of shuriken in her abdomen. Ino had failed to catch Sakura in time to stop the tip of one from catching her midsection. They broke apart and reverted to fighting stances.

"You're lagging, Ino-pig."

"That's what you think, big-forehead."

"You're all talk."

"So are you. You're still using the same justu's from when you were twelve."

"At least I know how to use them," Sakura's serious demeanor was beginning to crack.

"Well, maybe if you didn't fight like a preteen I could show you just how strong I've become!"

With that, Ino sent two copies toward Sakura. They were beaten quickly, but it had bought the original enough time to start a combination of hand-seals. Sakura followed with her own hand-seals, trying to finish first. Ino's lead proved to be just enough.

"Doton, Toge no Ame no Jutsu!"

Thorns began to rain down on Sakura, who was still trying to finish handseals, despite all the small cuts. Ino jumped backwards to another tree branch in order to create distance without losing sight of her opponent. Hand seals finished, Sakura launched her counter-attack.

"Katon, Hi no hito no Justu!"

A human made from fire appeared in front of Sakura. Ino experimentally launched a kunai at it. The kunai flew through the fiery person and whizzed just past Sakura's head. Then shuriken that followed, however, were designed to carry a small amount of chakra with them and created blue scratches in the creature's flesh. Enraged by the attack, it flew toward Ino and started swinging rudimentary punches and kicks toward the blond. Ino dodged most of the attacks while gathering enough chakra in her hand to land a punch square on her attacker's chest. Blue chakra met red fire, and the beast vanished.

"Don't think you've won," Sakura panted, trying to stand.

"You still haven't beaten me," Ino replied, mirroring Sakura.

The two women were covered in cuts and burns. Using their last strength, Sakura and Ino jumped down and clashed the same way they had so many years ago. Kicks and punches were thrown and blocked. Determination radiated from them the way beauty surrounds a flower. To their credit, the last hit was actually a palm strike instead of a punch. Nonetheless, they both fell unconscious in a perfect repeat of the chuunin exams.

* * *

"Aren't you worried?"

"Nope."

"They could seriously hurt each other."

"Tsunade-sama!"

"They'll be fine. Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll send someone to pick them up if they're not back by dark."

"That's all I'm asking."


	2. The Set Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own the manga, anime, or any other mediums. I do not own the characters, places, or strange theories. The plot is mine, but I don't care if anyone steals it.

Yamanaka Ino woke up with a splitting headache. It wasn't just any headache either. It was one of those "What the hell was I THINKING?" headaches. Taking a deep breath, Ino searched her memories to find the cause of said headache. Sake? No, her mouth wasn't dry enough. Drugs? Well, despite the horrible smell, there was no evidence to support the theory. Besides, Ino wasn't a drug user. Speaking of horrible smells, what was that odor? Aha! Hospital smell! "I'm in a hospital. This can't be good," Ino thought to herself. She sat up, was rewarded by appalling vertigo, and promptly laid back on the bed. /p

A small time later, Ino managed to sit up and look around the room. She was covered with random bandages. The bed to her right was in perfect order as a result of being empty. To her left, she saw Sakura sleeping and instantly remembered just what had happened.

"Baka," Ino croaked, "I almost beat you."

Surprisingly, Sakura was not only awake, she was able to sit up and respond.

"But you didn't."

"You didn't beat me either."

There was a pause.

"You know," Sakura started, "Now that we know that we're equal, what's there left to fight about?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

The two ex-rivals fell back asleep, satisfied and content. They would've stayed that way all day If Tsunade-sama, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, and Hinata hadn't decided to check up on them. Such a large amount of visitors would have been welcomed, if they hadn't come one at a time. Between visitors, medications, and mealtimes; Sakura and Ino barely managed to get any sleep.

Tsunade's visit

"Wake up, you lazy oafs!"

The two women mumbled something along the lines of, "I wanna sleep. Go away," and didn't move a muscle.

"You know," Tsunade-sama said playfully, "If you two can't move on your own, I would be happy to help."

They sat up as quickly as possible.

"I'm glad you're awake."

"Hello, Tsunade-sama," yawned Ino.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be at work today," Sakura said sleepily.

"I would just like to say that I expressly forbid you two from doing that again. Whatever you needed to clear up should've been resolved by now."

Sakura and Ino nodded.

Tsunade continued, "Women at your age should be partying, not scrapping. So, I hereby declare a month-long vacation for both of you. Neither one of you is to work or fight as Konoha shinobi."

This jolted the two young women.

"What about my shop?" asked Ino.

Sakura quickly followed, "How am I supposed to meet expenses for 6 months without working?"

"It's all taken care of. Ino's shop will be run by bored stay at home moms and Sakura is officially on paid vacation."

Sakura immediately lit up, but Ino had doubts.

"Are you sure my shop can be run by just any person? I mean, people are used to high quality arrangements from me."

"Why Ino," Tsunade feigned disbelief," Don't you have any respect for your elders? These women are used to running things.

Besides, word will get around the grapevine that you're taking a hiatus, and most people will just accept it. When you come back, your business will start up without missing a beat."

Ino seemed to be thinking. Eventually, she smiled at the prospect of a vacation.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"At least let me finish that one report before I go," Sakura asked.

"Absolutely not," Tsunade responded, "Well, I'm off! Oh, and you may want to get out of Konoha, since there isn't much for beautiful young women like us to do around here."

Tsunade left without seeing the sweat drops.

Naruto and Shikamaru's Visit

Naruto: (laughing) I can't believe you two busted each other up again!

(Ino glares at Naruto.)

Sakura: And just how many times have I seen you in the hospital after missions?

Naruto: (still laughing) That's different! At least I'm fighting an enemy! You two are supposed to be on the same side!

Shikamaru: What Naruto means to say is that he has no reason why you two would do that. I don't know why either, but I don't want to find out. (Turning toward the door) So I guess I'll be leaving. See ya.

(Naruto manages to contain himself long enough to say goodbye)

Ino: We won't see you guys for a month and that's all you have to say?

(Both men walk back in)

Naruto: What do you mean you see us for a month? Are we getting assigned to a big mission?

Sakura: Nope. Tsunade just gave us each one month vacation.

Ino: (mumbling) More like kicked Sakura and me out of the village for a month. I wonder if she's up to something.

Shikamaru: What'd you say, Ino?

Ino: Nothing.

(Shikamaru and Naruto wish the girls luck, and then depart.)

Lee's Visit

Lee: What do you mean you'll be gone for a month!!! What if you get hurt? What if some evil man seduces poor Sakura? Who will protect you? What are you two going to do for a month outside Konoha, anyway? What-

Sakura: LEE! Relax! I'm a Shinobi, and can take care of myself.

Ino: There's plenty to do outside Konoha. In fact, I'm sure I'll have the time of my life!

(Lee calms down)

Sakura: It's not as if I'll just forget all about my home, Lee. I'll miss everyone.

Lee: Everyone? Even me?

Sakura: Well, maybe not Ino-baka...

Ino: You couldn't make it more then a week without me gracing you with my presence, big-forehead.

Sakura: (-.-;;) Excuse me, had I known I was in the presence on one such as yourself, I would have locked my doors and windows.

Ino: Just you wait, -

Lee: Ladies! Is this any way for you to behave?

Sakura and Ino: Stay out of it!

(Lee decides now would be a good time to leave)

Hinata's Visit

Hinata walked in carefully. Although she now radiated grace and courage, Hinata still seemed delicate. Sakura and Ino had been chatting and barely noticed her walk in.

"Excuse me."

"Oh! Hinata," Ino said, "I didn't see you come in."

"That's ok. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No, not at all."

"I already heard about your trip."

Sakura sighed, "Thank goodness I won't have to explain it again."

There was a long silence. Hinata looked them over carefully. The two could feel the byakugan tracing their thoughts lightly. Not enough to be invasive, just to spare them a lot of repetition.

"I see," Hinata said, "May I ask you something?"

"Sure," Ino replied.

"Why aren't you planning on traveling together?"

"Because it's a vacation," Ino said, "and the last thing I need is an ugly, unrefined girl following me around."

Sakura was about to come up with a witty respose when Hinata said, "That's not true. I think you two should travel together."

"That's preposterous. What good would it do to travel with someone that irritating?" Sakura asked.

Hinata just smiled gently and said," Tsunade-sama obviously wants you to settle your differences. Besides, I think it will be nicer then you expect."

With that, Hinata left. There was nothing more to say.

Author's note: I will come back and fix this once I learn how to indent the beggining of a paragraph. Please bear with me until then.


	3. Wide Open Spaces

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliates, in any form. I do not own the characters. I believe the plot is mine, but you can steal that if you want to.

* * *

Two days later, our two heroines headed off. After much argument, it was decided that Sakura and Ino would take the 5 day trip east to Akarui city together, and then split up. Sakura would visit the mountains to the north, Ino would hit the beach further east, and both would meet back in Akarui city two weeks later. The trip left lots of time for distractions and sightseeing, since a ninja traveling at a brisk pace could make the whole trip in three weeks instead of four. So, backpacks ready and bodies buzzing with energy, they headed off.

"I feel like a Genin again." Sakura was the first to break the silence.

"Don't be silly. This is a brand new adventure!"

"Yeah, guess so."

"I'm still worried about my shop though."

"Who wouldn't be? You've been giving careful attention to your arrangements for so long."

"I'm really going to miss him."

"Him?"

"Sasuke."

Sakura looked puzzled.

Ino looked away sheepishly, "After Sasuke left, my parents gave me a rosebush to keep my mind off what had happened. I named it Sasuke, and took care of it ever since."

Sakura giggled.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't do something silly to comfort yourself when he left."

"I did, but I'm gonna tell you."

"I see. So that's how it is, eh?"

"A shinobi never reveals her secrets."

"Unless she doesn't want to be blackmailed."

"What do you have on me?"

"Remember that really embarrassing picture of you from when we were little?"

Sakura face filled with terror. "You still have that?"

"Yup. So come on, spill."

"I-... made a Sasuke plushie."

It was Ino's turn to giggle. "You still have it, don't you?"

"Well, I used to sleep with it. Even after I realized I had to move on, I still kept it. It's just so cute! At least it _looks_ like Sasuke."

That made Ino stop laughing. "You wanna start something, mush-for-brains?"

Sakura didn't respond.

"I'm glad you've finally accepted defeat!"

"No," Sakura said softly, "But don't you think it's time we stopped this? There's nothing to argue about."

Ino thought for a moment. "There was never anything to argue about. That didn't stop us before. No reason to stop now."

"You have a point there."

"But of course. I'm far more superior then you, after all."

"Prove it, you stuck up pig."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am NOT a farm animal! You better watch it, girlie!"

They had stopped walking by now. There was an all out stare down.

"Hussy!" Sakura said, Inner Sakura bubbling just beneath the surface.

"Prick!" Ino was playing for keeps.

"What makes you think you're better then me, blondie?"

"How could I be beneath a little smartass like you?"

"You're all talk, bitch."

Ino suddenly had an idea. It was a particularly dangerous idea, but when your honor is at stake, risk is necessary. Ino smirked which threw Sakura off just long enough for Ino to reach up and poke her opponent's forehead dead center and say,

"You're it, baldy," before sauntering off.

Sakura stood in disbelief. Slowly, she realized what had happened. The lightbulb went on, and Sakura exploded.

"Ino-big, today you will learn respect!"

Ino's plan had backfired. Well, kinda. Sakura WAS angry. Maybe too angry. A retreat was then in order. Now, anyone who cared for their personal survival would just run off and leave it at that. Not Ino.

"Can't you run any faster?"

It turns out that Sakura could indeed run faster. Which made Ino realize that now was not a good time to continue taunting the shinobi. To add to Ino's list of things she had learned today was that Angry Sakura ran faster then Normal Sakura. Angry Sakura quickly caught her offender and placed her in a rather effective headlock.

"Sa-Ku-Ra..."

"You better take me seriously!"

"Can't...Breathe..."

Despite how hilarious it was that Ino now resembled a blueberry, Sakura decide it was best to release her. Minutes later, after both women had caught thier breath, and a small period of comfortable silence ensued. After all, it was a beautiful summer day. The wind was whispering gently to blossoming flowers under a deep blue sky. Moments passed. Ino looked at sakura, Sakura looked at Ino, and the two broke out laughing.

"You should have seen yourself," Sakura said between fits of laughter, "I thought your head was gonna pop off!"

"Yeah? I've never seen anyone run that fast," Ino replied.

After they had both settled down Ino said, "We should get going."

"Guess so."

As the two friends walked off, they thought, "Maybe this won't be so bad afterall."

So began what was to be a life changing excursion.

* * *

Author's Notes: I still can't indent my paragraphs. If there is anyone reading this, could you please leave me a review? If no one's gonna read this, there's no point in me posting it. Even if all I get is one person saying my story sucks and I'm going to hell, that would make my day.

Thanks.


	4. A Hero to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliates, in any form. I do not own the characters. I believe the plot is mine, but you can steal that if you want to.

* * *

About three days out, the Ino and Sakura came to a small town. It was a stereotypical village. Children ran here and there. Small shops opened daily to sell their wares. A very peaceful, bustling place, or... it was supposed to be. A crowd had gathered in the town square. The townspeople were all ruffled about something and were arguing loudly. 

"Let her die!" One said.

"We can't let them push us around!" said another.

"Please calm down," a man tried to relax the crowd while standing on a box, "We will deal with this in a civil manner."

Sakura and Ino stood just outside the crowd, listening.

"Now," the man said once the crowd had hushed themselves, "since our mayor will obviously be biased, we will vote on this matter without him."

Voting? Sakura was interested. It was odd for such a small town to implement this system. It was more common to see voting among high officials. Would this work?

"Who has any ideas," asked box-man.

A woman raised her hand and was noted by the box-man.

"I think we should pay them," she suggested," After all, she is part of our village."

"Any naysayers?"

A gruff man raised his hand. "We should let them kill her. It isn't pleasant, but there is no way we can recover after losing that much money. Besides, if we capitulate, they'll just ask for more."

"Good point. Anyone else?"

Ino was also interested. It wasn't everyday that villagers could discuss things so calmly. Normally they acted like mobs. These people actually seemed EDUCATED.

Next to speak was a thin young man. "I think we should hire shinobi. They're really reliable, and even though we will have to pay them, it'll be less then what those bandits want."

The gruff man spoke again after being re-recognized by box man, who was acting as moderator, "The shinobi will never get here in time. We only have twenty-four hours."

Sakura raised her hand. The moderator seemed surprised, but gave her the floor since she had been so courteous.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," she began, "But my friend and I were passing by and couldn't help but overhear. We're both shinobi from Konoha village." Sakura removed her forehead protector and showed it to them before continuing, "I would be willing to help you."

"Sakura!" Ino was surprised, "It's none of our business. Besides, Tsunade-sama said that we aren't allowed to fight!"

"It is so our business," Sakura responded and faced Ino, "Forget what Tsunade-sama said. We can't just ignore them. Besides, it's good business relations."

Ino was skeptical. "How is it good business if we don't make any money?"

Sakura just smiled and said, "Customer relations," before facing the townspeople and awaiting their decision.

Debate didn't last long. Voting narrowed down the plans, and the moderator became the spokesperson. After a decision was reached, he stepped of the box and headed toward Sakura.

"We would like your help, but cannot pay you the normal fee."

"That's fine. I'll do it for free."

"It is settled then. What do you need from us?"

"I need the drop off point and I need to know how much they asked for."

"Geez. You're sharp. The drop-off point is just outside the village. There's a trail that leads there. As for the amount..."

Ino was thoroughly startled. Sakura was putting her life on the line for strangers who weren't even paying her. She hadn't been on a mission in years, and who knew how well armed these people were! Her friend had gone far past the line of being a good Samaritan, and Ino was worried. As soon as Sakura finished talking with the villager, Ino spoke up.

"You're crazy. No one will benefit from this."

"The village will."

"And what about you? You could get hurt."

"Yeah. But I can't just let that girl be killed.

"It isn't good for a Shinobi to be so nice, ya know?"

"Guess not. But I just can't sleep at night knowing all my skills have gone to waste."

Ino took a moment to understand what Sakura was saying before she responded. "I suppose I'll have to go with you then."

"Thanks, Ino."

* * *

What the two women lacked in power, they made up for with strategy. Leaving everything save for kunai and shuriken behind, Sakura would head down to the bandit camp with exploding notes made to look like a sack filled with the payment. Ino would carefully come around from behind and either attack directly or set traps, then signal Sakura by using a specific bird whistle. Sakura would take off with the supposed money and lead the bandits to their capture. If a direct attack failed, Sakura would have to lure enough bandits away that the mayor's daughter, who was the hostage, would be safe. If even the traps failed, Sakura was outnumbered, and Ino was unable to capture the remaining bandits, the exploding notes would be brought into play. Best outcome, the bandits would get scared and run off. Worst outcome was death. 

At least that's how it was supposed to work. They hadn't gotten halfway to the drop-off point before the bandits had them surrounded. They weren't quiet, they had just casually dropped out of trees, but even though Sakura and Ino knew they were coming, they didn't have enough time to do anything. Rough looking men glared at their prey, inspecting every inch. These were the kind of men you'd expect to find in unkempt bars and red light districts. They were oily, indiscreet, and armed to the teeth. One bandit, wearing a red bandana, pulled one of many knives from god-knows-where and stepped forward.

"Show me the money."

Sakura was quaking in her shoes as she replied, " I- it's in th- the bag."

"What's wrong, girlie?" Bandana-man was very pleased with Sakura submissiveness. "Scared? Bring it here."

Sakura complied, knees knocking.

"Geez. She's still a scaredy cat." Ino thought.

"Now put the money down, and open the bag," Bandana-man ordered.

Upon inspection, the bandits seemed satisfied with the amount. A subordinate grabbed the bag and walked off. No one else so much as twitched an eyeball.

Seeing how no one made a move, Ino asked, "What about the hostage?"

"We're keeping her," Was the only reply.

"Ch. Figures."

"D-don't st-start anything, Ino."

"Stop being such a coward, baldy."

Sakura twitched, but kept her submissive posture.

"You should take a lesson from your friend there," Bandana smirked, "She knows her place."

Tensions built up. So much so, that even the most insensitive of the herd started paying close attention and fingering weapons of some sort. Suddenly, there was a crash! Three bandits ran off to investigate, leaving one subordinate and the leader.

"I hope you aren't up to anything. I would hate to see that little girl die," Bandana was starting to anger.

"You w-wouldnt!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Try me. If I'm not back by sundown, she dies. And I have no problem being late," he threatened.

Ino finally snapped. Cursing, she charged the leader. He ducked her punch, and was so surprised by her speed that he didn't see the kick coming. By the time Ino had knocked him out, Sakura had finished laying the other man flat.

"Perfect timing, Ino," Sakura remarked coolly.

"You mean you planned all that!?!??"

"Well, kinda. After they surrounded us, I replaced myself with a nearby log and then created a solid bunshin. My copy took out the other four and has the 'money'. The scared act was just to make him reveal information and leave his guard down."

Ino had to smile. Sakura wasn't a coward at all. "Figures. So what now?"

Real Sakura came out of the nearby bush as the kawarimi became a log.

"Now we impersonate these two and head back, using bunshin to impersonate the other four," Sakura said, thinking.

"Don't you ever get tired of using those jutsu?"

"Nope. They work just fine, don't they?"

* * *

Roughly half an hour later, the shinobi walked into the enemy camp. The mayor's daughter was being watched by a ratty looking bandit. Other ruffians were lying around randomly. Some were playing cards, although the majority were napping or dozing off. No matter how weak the enemy was, Ino and Sakura were still outnumbered 3 to 1. Trying not to draw any attention, Ino went off to mingle in the crowd along with the copies. Sakura confidently ambled up to the ratty guy and dropped the cash, letting it fall with a manly thud. 

"The village paid up," Sakura said gruffly.

"He," ratman huffed, unimpressed, "Looks like we got us a nice little cash cow here."

"Changed my mind. We're sending her back."

Ratman was surprised. "But boss," he questioned, "I thought we were gonna run 'em dry."

"As much as I like that idea," Sakura began as her heart pounded, "they sent two wimps to try and fight us. If they decide to put up a good resistance, we'll be uncovered. So we're laying low."

Ratman's gaze shifted around. Sakura took his lack of a response as compliance, and made a move to pick up the hostage. She was about to walk off, when Ratman finally put two and two together.

"You ain't the boss," He cried, "The boss would never lay low OR take that kinda crap from anyone! Show yourself!"

The bunshins instantly disappeared. Her plan having failed, Sakura picked up the small child and ran. Ino followed suit, but the bandits weren't about to take such an insult lightly. They rushed after the two women like an angry mob, screaming bloody murder.

"Ino! Carry the girl! I'll hold them off!"

"What are you thinking?!?!?"

"Just do it! I'll explain later!"

Unsatisfied with the answer she got but unwilling to start an argument now, Ino grabbed the hostage and took off into the treetops where none of the bandits could keep up. Sakura turned and dove straight into the mob, fists flying. The bandits were no longer organized, and just formed a circle around their target. Sakura now had to deal with three to five bandits at a time. It was a sight to see, this pink and black blur, as kicks, punches, and kunai started flying off. Some bandits gave up after only one hit, and just cheered for whatever guy took their place.

Outnumbered and gathering a new collection of wounds, Sakura stopped fighting and just took on hits as her hands flew through well practiced symbols.

In the distance, Ino heard the exploding scrolls go off. Fearing the worst, she fought back tears and just kept running on until The village came in sight. The hostage was shaken up but uninjured. The bandits had merely tied a complex knot around her ankle to keep her in place, and she hadn't resisted.

Ino and the rescued hostage were greeted by the mayor, who was waiting at the edge of town. Ino could she the treads from where he had been pacing.

"Papa!" Little Mary cried. She was lovingly scooped up by the mayor.

"I'm so glad your back," The mayor said," And you, young miss, how can I ever repay you?"

Eyes brimming, Ino shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

"You should at least let me take you to the inn. It's almost nightfall," He looked around for something before getting the nerve to ask, " And where is the nice pink-haired woman?"

Ino just looked down, unable to answer.

There was an uncomfortable silence. "Well then, perhaps I could show you to the inn," the grateful man said gently.

"No, thank you. I have to go find her."

"I'm sure you will."

Ino was about to reenter the forest when a damaged but smiling Sakura walked out.

"Hey," was her short greeting.

Ino just stood there, flabbergasted.

"Ino? Ino? Helooooooooo?"

Ino snapped, "HARUNO SAKURA, IF YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU AND GIVE YOUR HEAD TO OROCHIMARU!"

Sakura sweatdropped and took a step back. "Calm down, Ino. I think the whole village heard you."

"Let them come out and riot for all I care! I thought you were dead!"

Sakura was offended. "You mean you don't trust me to survive a little explosion like that?!?!?"

"You call that small?!?!? There's probably a crater!"

"Stop freaking! It's not like I'm Naruto or something!"

"Fooled me!"

The stare down was interrupted when Sakura felt something pull on her pant leg. Looking down, Sakura saw a small, brown-haired child looking up at her. Sakura knelt down, and smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry about that. I never got a chance to learn your name."

"It's Mary."

"Well Mary, I hope Ino didn't scare you too much."

"It's ok. The bandits are scarier."

Sakura giggled.

Mary looked upwards, trying to remember something, "Oh yeah! Thanks for saving me!"

"You're welcome. Now, isn't it your bedtime?"

The mayor and his daughter bid their farewells and went home. After they had gone, Sakura and Ino decided to stay the night at an inn so they could wash up and rest. The inn wasn't hard to find, and pretty soon the two women were relaxing at the hot springs as if nothing had happened.

"There's nothing like a hot bath," Sakura sighed as she eased herself in,

"I still can't believe you did that."

"What?"

"Saving that girl."

"Oh, that."

"What do you mean, 'Oh, that'? You were almost killed!"

Sakura sighed, and closed her eyes. She could feel the warmth of the water bring new blood to her bruises and cuts. During such a moment, there was no point in arguing. Even Ino gave up trying to talk and just let all the worries and concerns of the day melt away with the steam.

The sun set with a flurry of colors, leaving a sliver of moon to guard the night sky. Stars hung stood as gracious ladies in waiting. Crickets were chirping, owls were on the prowl, and a soft summer wind carried its own soft melody with grace. On such nights, sleep comes easily to those who seek its sweet reprieve.


	5. The Quest for Pride

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliates, in any form. I do not own the characters. I believe the plot is mine, but you can steal that if you want to.

* * *

Part 1: Squirrel

It's all about acorns. My acorn or yours? Bury or eat? I could spend hours telling you about acorns. You wouldn't understand, though. You're just a silly human. Humans are fun. During the summer I spend hours watching them. In fact, lemme tell you a story.

There were big fluffy clouds in the sky that day. Acorns hadn't started growing yet, so I decided it would be good day to scurry around and watch some humans. I skittered down my tree, and immediately scanned for predators. There weren't any. I did find two - what do you call them? Women? - eating and chatting.

"Ne, Sakura, doesn't that cloud look like a dragon?"

"Yup, and that one looks like a bird"

"There's a paintbrush."

I don't remember the rest. It was very boring. I still stuck around though. There's one human who goes there everyday at this time to eat. I don't know why anyone would want to eat in the grass when there's a perfectly good tree nearby, but I do know that this lady usually leaves behind some good crumbs. One time, she even had walnuts. I love walnuts!

What was I talking about? Oh, yeah! So walnut lady comes by, right on schedule, and sees the two new people in her spot. Now this part I understood. They started getting uppity about whose territory it was. Walnut lady was feeling nice, so she gave the trespassers a warning. Neither one budged, but they did start arguing...

"Get out of my seat"

The one in blue got uppity, "I don't see your name on it."

"Doesn't mean it's not mine."

"I'm still not moving."

"Yes, you are."

"You gonna make me?"

"No. You aren't worth my time, but I have friends who'd be happy to do it for me."

She wasn't bluffing. Walnut lady had some big friends. One of the newbies wanted to just give Walnut lady her seat and move on, but her companion, the same blue girl, wasn't backing down.

"What makes you think you can just boss people around like this?"

"Do you even know who I am? I own half of Akarui city!"

Now the timid newbie really wanted to go.

"Ino, that's Tatsu Maki. She's the biggest underground dealer of anything and everything in Akarui."

"That doesn't mean we can let her boss us around."

"It's just a nice place to sit. Is it really worth it?"

"Sometines, Sakura, it isn't about the seat. It's about pride. You have to stick up for yourself."

I told you, didn't I? It's all about acorns. So, Walnut lady wasn't about to let the newcomer get away with this acorn.

"Listen, little girl, I think it's about time I taught you a lesson."

Walnut lady reached for the upstart's waist and grabbed the shiny thing there. Then she ran off. The two newbies ran after her. The silly humans had won the small acorn, but lost the big one.

* * *

Part 2: Sakura

This really was getting out of hand.

It started with a nice lunch, which I never got to finish, and now we're chasing loan shark/drug dealer/all around bad girl Tastu Maki through the streets of Akarui city.

All this because Ino couldn't let it drop. She wouldn't just walk away.

We lost sight of Tatsu.

Figures. This is her hometown, after all. There's no way Ino will give up now, though.

Tatsu has her forehead protector.

Ino stopped running. Finally.

"Hey Ino," I started, "How are you gonna get it back now?"

Ino keeps looking at the crowd where Tatsu disappeared.

"I'm going to hunt her down."

"How?"

"However I can."

There's no point in arguing now. I might as well follow her.

Ah! There she goes again.

What is she thinking?

Where are we? An alley?

ick. It smells like pot back here.

Ino's walking up to one of the potheads.

"Who's your supplier?"

"What kind a question is that?"

He's stoned.

Ino picks him up by the collar.

"One you better answer."

"Aight, aight, don't get your bindings in a twist. I got it from this old man. He runs an antique store at the corner of 4th and vine."

Ino's moving agin.

At least this time I know we're we're going.

Don't run into people, don't run into people, don't run into people...

Geez. This building's as bad as the alley.

Ino slowed down. We're going in.

She doesn't look angry at all.

That's a pretty vase.

Might as well look around. Ino's sure taking her time.

Hm... What's on this shelf...

Vase, vase, bowl, glass ball, sculpture...

"Hey, can you help me?"

"Depends. What you need?"

"I'm looking for a pot."

"Check the shelves."

"A special one."

The old man's going into the back.

How did Ino know...nevermind.

Sculptures.

This one's nice. It's a dragon.

Flower, dragon, Buddha, kami, dragon, kami

He's back.

"I'm out."

"When wil you have more?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On when Tatsu decides to send me more."

"I see. That's such a shame. I was planning this major party today, but now it looks like my party'll be a dud."

How can she keep this up?

I would never have thought of that.

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"You could go to this one place. They won't let you take any out the door, but you could try and get some out the back."

"You don't say."

"Yup. Club on the upside of town. It's on Green st. between 20th and 21st. Good luck getting in, though."

"Gee! Thanks!"

Here we go again.

At least we're walking this time.

"So what's the plan?"

"Infiltration."

"How?"

"Simple," she winks, "We'll just use our feminine wiles and devilish good looks."

Somehow, when she says that, I beleive her.

Maybe it's because all these tactics shouldn't have worked.

It shouldn't be this easy to find Tatsu.

But here we are, climbing the chain of command.

Is Ino a genius or just lucky?

I forgot how good an actress she is.

Whatever the case, This will be fun.

"First," Ino says, "We need to go gear up."

"Gear up?"

* * *

Part 3: The Narrator returns from parts unknown.

The club had a line. Not one worthy of Studio 54, but it was still a line. Ino and Sakura got in the back and waited.

Apparently, 'gearing up' meant dressing up nicely but still managing to hide kunai in reachable places. Ino chose to let her hair loose. It reached just past her shoulders. She was wearing a tight, red, sleeveless v-neck top and loose black pants.

The finishing touches included 3 gold bracelets on one wrist, a black choker, and pearl earrings. Sakura was wearing a tight black long-sleeved shirt with a yellow t-shirt over it, beige cargo pants, and a black headband in place of her forehead protector.

There was a goon guarding the door. It seemed he was letting people in based on their appearance, but bribes could get you in anyway. Once they were at the front of the line, Ino confidently walked straight toward the door. Sakura followed, nonchalant.

"Where do you think you're going?" The goon seemed agitated.

Ino responded without changing her field of vision, "We're going in."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"The only way you're getting in is through me."

"Fine then."

Ino made a move to walk right past him. The muscular guard steeped in front of the door, blocking it. Ino stopped.

"Will you let me in or do I have to move you?"

"Lemme make this clear. You're not coming in."

Imagine, for one second, how surprised the crowd was when a petit woman hurled the bouncer who was at least twice her size over her shoulder and onto the street. Imagine how much more they were surprised when he merely picked himself up, let her and her companion in, and resumed his duties.

The inside was unlike Sakura had ever seen. There were bright moving lights, pounding repetitive music, and a large mass of dancing people who probably couldn't pass a sobriety test if their lives depended on it. A DJ stood at a turntable in the back with two four human-sized speakers along the back wall. Being here went against almost everything she had learned as a shinobi, but Sakura's blood was already racing from anticipation.

"Hey," Ino tried to yell over the music, "You go have fun. I have some investigating to do."

"What about afterwards?"

"Don't worry, I'll find you."

With that, Ino went off somewhere. Sakura watched people dancing so she could get the gist of it before diving in. Sweaty people were pressing in all around her. Nervously, Sakura started moving her feet, then her shoulders. No one seemed to care whether she was moving at all. Sakura relaxed, and pretty soon she just another entranced dancer, minus the drugs.

Meanwhile, Ino went to find the highest lookout point. It turned out there was a balcony near one of the rear speakers.

She found a staircase, climbed it, and saw a doorway at the top. Not unexpectedly, the door had its very own guard. This one looked pretty nasty. Instead of the usual muscle heads, this one was a lean teenager decked out in black. There were piercings in unnatural places and tattoos all over his skin. Topping it all off, there was a large, ornate sword hung across his back.

Undaunted, Ino sauntered over.

"Mind if I go in?"

The youth looked her straight in the eye. Somehow, he had made them look red, furthering his intimidating appearance.

"It's the VIP room."

"I know that. I wanna know if you'll let me in."

"Not without direct orders."

"From who? Tatsu-san? It's covered."

"You're lying. She isn't expecting anyone new."

"I'm filling in."

"For who?"

"My boss."

"Like that's gonna convince me."

"Look, If you don't wanna believe me, fine. Don't blame me when Tatsu-san blows a gasket."

"She would've let me know if anyone new was coming."

"I told you, I'm filling in. It's a last minute thing."

"Let's say I believe you. Why should I let you in?"

"All I know is that I'm making arrangements for a deal. I dunno what I'm selling, just that I have a pretty high price range and direct orders not to accept too little."

"So your boss wouldn't tell you what it is."

"Nope. He probably knew I'd have to deal with a little snot like you and end up blabbing the whole story just so you'd let me in. So, I'm going. I hope you still have a job tomorrow."

Ino started to walk away. The boy pulled out a coin, flipped it, and sighed.

"Fine. Go in."

"I'm glad you made the right decision."

"Whatever."

Ino went in, trying not to celebrate. The VIP room was well lit, about 15 ft square, with pillows all over. It was considerably quiet, considering how close the room was to the speakers. A few well dressed people were sitting around drinking and chatting. The center of attention, however, was the Tatsu Maki.

"So I grabbed her stupid forehead protector and ran off. I swear, the little garbage picker practically turned purple."

Ino stood dead center in front of Tatsu and said, "I have a name, just so you know. It's Yamanaka Ino, and I want my forehead protector back."

Everyone laughed. Tatsu waited until the room had returned to quasi silence before responding.

"What makes you think I'll just give it back? How'd you get here anyway?"

"Let's just say I know how to get around."

"Well," Tastu stood up, "You have guts, and I'll give you that. But that won't get your headband back."

Ino watched as Tatsu pulled the valued item from her back pocket.

"You want it? Offer me something."

"How about an explanation of how I got in here, so you can tighten up security?"

"Hm..ok. Explanation first."

"How do I know you won't just keep my forehead protector?"

"You don't."

Ino sighed and started telling the story. All the while, the wheels in her head kept spinning, thinking of some way out, a bargaining chip. She was too preoccupied to see Tatsu signal one of her guests to leave the room on an errand.

"...and that's how I got past the guard at the front of this room. Now hand over my forehead protector."

"Sure." Tatsu tossed it over and Ino promptly returned it to its proper location. "But I have one more puzzle for you,

Ino-san."

Tastu snapped her fingers. A guest walked in with Sakura, who was bound in rope and held by the collar of her shirt.

"What now, punk?"

Ino's jaw hit the floor. "HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET CAUGHT BY THIS DRUNKARD?"

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Sakura was equally surprised.

Ino was fuming, "WHAT IS IT WITH BANDITS AND HOSTAGES LATELY?!??!?!"

Throwing caution to the wind, Ino lunged for Sakura, pulling a kunai. Sakura was on the same train of though and had been slowly loosening her knots, so they came undone quickly. Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist and jumped out the window. They landed on the ground and ran toward the hotel. No one followed them.

After they had cleared out, and the initial shock had passed, one guest asked, "Why'd you let them go so easily, Tatsu?"

"That girl has too much dignity to be taken down easily," she replied, "Besides, after all the BS-ing she did, I think she deserves a break."

* * *

Part 4: The Aftermath

Later that night, Sakura and Ino had returned to the hotel they were staying at. They hadn't gone to anyplace extravagant, just a bedroom big enough for two futons and a small bathroom. A new moon was visible from the window.

"I can't believe it. You managed to find Tatsu Maki, the biggest name in the second largest city of the largest nation on this planet, in less then 8 hours." Sakura was digging through her bag, looking for a map.

"I am a woman of many talents, you know." Ino meanwhile, was sitting on her futon, watching Sakura.

"I don't know whether I should say you're unbelievably brave or just plain crazy. You're really amazing sometimes."

"I've been amazing since the day I was born; you were just too blind to see it. Besides, you aren't so bad yourself. Not everyone would take on those bandits the way you did."

Sakura found her map and unfolded it halfway. Before burying herself in it, she turned to Ino and said, "Yeah, but I was so scared I thought I was gonna pass out."

"Hey, I was scared too."

Sakura gasped dramatically. "The AMAZING Yamanaka Ino was scared?"

"Of course I was. I just didn't let it control me, like you used to."

Sakura didn't respond and kept looking over her path. Ino let the conversation drop and just looked up at the moon. The comfortable silence went on for quite some time, both girls lost in thought. Eventually, Sakura put up her map and got underneath her covers.

"Goodnight, Ino."

Ino came back from lala-land and turned out the light before laying down.

"Goodnight Sakura."

* * *

Big thanks to Xoni Newcomer for reviewing my last chapter! Constructive criticism is much appreciated.


	6. Farewell, For Now

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliates, in any form. I do not own the characters. I believe the plot is mine, but you can steal that if you want to.

* * *

It was still early morning when two travelers slipped out of their hotel towards the edge of town. The streets were empty and dead quiet. It was foggy, but the sun was rising and threatening to evaporate it quickly. The two figures continued walking briskly down the main street, silent.

Once they reached the fork where they would separate, the two women stopped. They had spent the past week getting to know one another in a whole new light, and neither one was in a hurry to leave. Biting the bullet, they faced each other.

"So this is where I takeoff," the pink haired maiden broke the silence.

The autumn beauty waited before saying, "Guess so. Do me a favor and stay out of trouble, k?"

"I will. Goodbye, Ino. See you right here in two weeks."

"Bye."

Sakura hugged Ino loosely, and Ino responded with the same gesture. They stayed that way for a second, absorbing each other's warmth. Then, reluctantly, the two friends went their separate ways; Each feeling slightly out of sorts, as if they were leaving something precious behind forever.

* * *

Author's notes: I know it's short. I know I havn't updated in forever.


	7. Ocean Sunsets

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliates, in any form. I do not own the characters. I believe the plot is mine, but you can steal that if you want to.

* * *

Ch 7 - Ocean Sunsets

After 6 days of leisurely travel, Ino arrived at Shinwa, a large port city. The journey there had been pleasant. She had passed through a couple towns with tourist traps and managed to avoid almost all of them. The one she could not miss was the small artisan district in Nendo. There were pots and clay sculptures everywhere.

All that was in the past now. What mattered now was that Ino was going to spend a priceless day at the best ocean spot the nation had to offer. She was going to relax, rejuvenate, and leave behind the melancholy that had grabbed at the back of her mind for the past couple days. It was especially bad in the mornings, when she woke from less-then-perfect sleep.

The perfect day any beach begins with a morning stroll. The sun was coming over the horizon in a flurry of evolving colors.

Red, blue, and purple faded into each other and brought out the best in each other. It was the ocean that truly shined, though. Sunbeams gleamed off the top of white-topped waves the same way a dancer's feet float over a marble floor. Anyone who looked past the shiny exterior could see the sea's deep blue coloring. Nature was celebrating another wonderful day.

This was the view that greeted our now well-rested traveler as she ambled through the chilly ankle deep water. Her hair was up in a bun to protect it and her face from the wind. The young maiden had already put on a blue one-piece suit, with a light blue sarong tied around her waist.

Ino returned to her hotel and consumed a small but adequate breakfast before donning a pair of flip-flops and going out into the city. Even this early, shops were open and tourists were walking around. Parents had brought their children, lovers had come on romantic getaways, and exuberant girls were walking around in trios. Ino tried to keep her eyes off the crowd and on the stalls of keepsakes awaiting. Most stores kept the same pier motif, wooden siding painted in pastel colors and white molding. They sold everything from coconut figurines to plush fishes. Ino looked around carefully, buying knickknacks for close friends. So engrossed was she in this quest that she almost didn't notice when she reached for the same Konoha leaf pendant as another person.

Ino pulled her hand back and faced her fellow treasure hunter. He was a tanned, well built man with blue eyes and brown hair tinted blond by constant exposure to ocean water and sun.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," He said.

Ino responded quickly, "It's ok. I wasn't paying attention either."

"So we're even," He smiled, "By the way, my name's Yuuki."

"I'm Ino. It's nice to meet you."

"The honor is mine."

"Out of curiosity, what do you want with this pendant? Isn't this supposed to be a ninja symbol?"

"Yeah. I figured it might help me. I've had a rough time lately with bad luck, so a symbol of power seemed like something to add to my arsenal," Yuuki's eyes lit up when he talked, Ino noticed.

"I hear that rabbit's feet are supposed to be lucky."

"Nah. I'd feel too bad about killing the rabbit."

"Aww. You're a softie."

"S'pose so. Say, you wanna go hit the beach?"

'Jackpot,' Ino thought as she said, "I'd love too! Just let me leave these bags at my hotel room."

Yuuki and Ino went off, left her bags, shoes, and sarong at the hotel, and went to a secret spot that only local surfers knew about.

"You ever surf before?"

"Nope, but I'd love to learn."

Ino rented a board, and went out into the waves. Yuuki started by showing and telling Ino how to get on her board and let her go at it.

"The best way to learn is through experience," he said.

Ino tried. Ino fell. Ino tried again, did a little better, and fell right back down. The pattern continued until she finally managed to make some good progress. Yuuki would chat with her between dunkings, occasionally going to catch a particularly good wave. Ino liked watching him surf. It was breathtaking to watch the young Adonis conquer Mother Ocean. Yuuki's skin glistened, his muscles coordinated perfectly, and his eyes shone with intensity. It was water ballet, only a million times more interesting.

"Wanna go get lunch?" Yuuki asked after cathing a wave, "You look tired out."

"That sounds great."

Yuuki led Ino to a small ramen stand.

"Naruto would love this," Ino giggled.

"Ah, but there's a catch. Don't judge a book by it's cover around here."

They walked in and sat down. Ino looked at the menu they had taped to a wall.

"It's all fresh seafood!"

"Best ramen ever. All the ingredients are fresh."

"My hometown has a nice ramen place, but this is really good."

They ordered and started eating.

"So why don't you tell me more about this bad luck you were talking about earlier?"

"Sure. See, there's this girl I know called Umi, but she won't talk to me. She won't even give me a glance. All week I've been trying to impress her with my surfing, but every time I try I fall down and make a fool of myself."

'Damn,' Ino cursed to herself, 'he's so cute too.'

"Maybe you should talk to her," she suggested.

"Girls scare me. I always get tongue twisted."

"You talked to me all day."

"That's different. You're just a tourist. If I make a fool of myself in front of you, it won't matter. You'll probably leave soon anyway."

"You have a point, but still-" Ino paused and lowered her voice a bit, "You really should talk to her. Spend a day getting to know her and letting her get to know you. Worst case scenario, she'll hate you."

"But that's what I'm afraid of."

"Anyone who doesn't like a handsome, kind man like you doesn't deserve you."

"You think I'm handsome?" Yuuki blushed a little.

"What girl wouldn't?"

"You know what? You're right. I'm gonna go talk to her."

Yuuki's mood had turned 180. He left some money on the table before leaving.

"Food's on me. Thanks Ino-san."

"Thank you. Good luck!"

He left. Ino waited until he was completely out of range before slumping in her chair.

"Damn it. That's what I get for being a Good Samaritan."

The ramen salesman spoke up, "Come now. You can't tell me that your entire morning was wasted."

"Nope. I learned to surf and met a wonderful guy, even though he didn't like me."

"Well, you haven't seen your competition."

"What's she like?"

"She's lively. Has a lot of friends, but I swear she is the most beautiful woman that ever walked this earth."

"Not true," Ino said and stood up, "I'm the most beautiful woman on earth."

The ramen man chuckled. "You have spunk, lady."

"Well, I'm off!"

"Come again! And bring a better man next time!"

Ino walked out giggling. From the ramen shop, she went back to get a beach towel before going to the main tourist beach. It was about 2 o clock b the time she reapplied her sunscreen and laid down to sunbathe.

After toasting evenly, Ino got up, feeling refreshed. The ocean was too tempting to resist, so off she went. The water was warm, if you hadn't just spent some time in the sun. It cooled Ino down, even though she was moving around, playing in the waves. Eventually, after building a sandcastle, Ino decided to head back in and eat dinner at the hotel before sitting out and watching the sunset.

It had been a wonderful day. Ino had done everything she set out to do and then some, but some thing was still wrong.

'What is wrong with me lately?' she wondered. I can't shake this feeling. What could I possibly be missing?'

Ino searched the regions of her mind, letting scenes from her day fly through her minds eye...

Three girls walking down the pier...

Lovebirds sharing a beach towel...

A small child with a pink bathing suit...

Yuuki...

The way his eyes shone, especially when he was talking about his crush...

The ocean...

A flower in the dunes...

"Sakura," it was a whisper, a secret between her and the setting sun...

* * *

Author's notes: Please review, and don't hate me if the next chapter takes a while. I'm really lazy. 


End file.
